Season 03 Episode 16 Tammy Joynson
(66) The Super Show Season 3 Episode 16: Tammy Joynson Generic Intro: Action Underneath Hi, I'm Brian Henson. When you watch The Super Show, it's the only show on air where you're actually only seeing the top 18 inches of the action. And in a lot of ways, what goes on underneath the camera frame is just as exciting and sometimes more exciting than what's going on in front of the camera. You think about it. This is the way it is. The camera's shooting basically from the top of your head up to your hand and that's the way all the performers are working. They're all watching monitors to see what the camera can see and it's great fun watching the performers underneath, watching them jockeying for position and people reaching between each other trying to get to an arm rod. It's really a bit like watching a pit stop at an Indy 500 race. It's really quite impossible, which is what makes it so much fun to do. Here's The Super Show. Cold Open Scooter peers in the Dressing Room. Tammy Joynson shares his make-up with Daffy Duck. Tammy Joynson say "I love sharing our make-up". Opening theme Statler & Waldorf do a soft-shoe routine during the musical break Gonzo's Trumpet Snoopy blows Gonzo away with his horn from the right side Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes again to our show, Kermit says that we've got a goodie for you tonight with our guest star Ms. Tammy Joynson. Just as Tammy Joynson comes on stage & meets Kermit. He remembers her from the Amazing Game Show. Tammy Joynson & Kermit introduce Daffy Duck. Daffy Duck Daffy Duck opens the show with his new motorcycle act. He will ride up the ramp & land "safely" between Statler & Waldorf, whom we has chained to their chairs during their nap. He barely makes it up the ramp when his motorcycle shorts out on him & he rolls off the stage Backstage Kermit notes the shaky start they're off to. Daffy Duck: It's going to be a nice act Kermit, something's wrong with my bike. Then, Daffy Duck futzing around with his bike & he advances the spark. Daffy Duck takes off & goes down the stairs & out the stage door. Kermit covers his eyes & says ...... Kermit: I'm sure Daffy will be fine. Tammy Joynson's Report On Sleeping Beauty Announcer: We interrupt this presentation for a special report from Tammy Joynson. Tammy Joynson is at the bedside of Shira Roth who portrays Sleeping Beauty. She is sounding asleep. Just then, Toby Ganger who portrays Prince Charming who is far away from the sleeping princess. He's coming closer & closer to the princess. He is near as he could get to the princess, Toby Ganger as Prince Charming kisses Shira Roth as Sleeping Beauty wakes up & broke the spell. After waking up they sang "Once Upon A Dream" & the scene ends in chaos. Balcony Statler: You know I really liked that Waldorf: Yep, me too.. Statler: Are we in the right theater? (They Chuckle) Backstage Fozzie Bear reports to Kermit that Daffy's perfected half of his act - the take-off. Kermit: Did you know about Daffy Duck's landing Fozzie Bear: Uh-OH!!!!!!!!! Look out below!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daffy's motorcycle sails across the room & crashes on top of Kermit & Fozzie. The three rise up, disheveled. Daffy Duck is cross-eyed. Daffy Duck: The landing still needs work Daffy Duck faints. Billy Biggle's Report Billy Biggle fills in for Daffy Duck. Billy Biggle reads the report on motorcycles that can go really fast, as Daffy Duck's motorcycle sails across the newsroom & Billy Biggle ducks under. Stage Curtain Tiffany Burton is on stage noticing that Daffy Duck keeps riding his motorcycle. So, Tiffany Burton introduces Tammy Joynson Conga Backed by The Electric Mayhem, Tammy Joynson performs her dance number with Michelle Montoya, Mark Humphrey, Pooh, Tigger, Spencer Liff & 2 Mutations dancing the conga line on the stage. (U.S. Spot) The Motorcycle Round Song Daffy Duck keeps riding his motorcycle & he sings his song about his motorcycle going around in circles. Balcony Waldorf: (Chuckles) I'd never see him going round & round Statler: (Chuckles) What a cool trick Daffy Duck did on his motorcycle Stage Curtain The Lavendar Comedian AM tells the joke about the motorcycle. Lavendar Comedian AM: What do you call a laughing motorcycle? Waldorf: I don't know. Lavendar Comedian AM: A Yamahahaha. After awhile, Daffy Duck's motorcycle sails across onstage, the comedian ducks down. As he leaves the stage, Tammy Joynson enters the stage to introduce the next act. Tammy Joynson: Ladies & Gentlemen, presenting the famous ballet number "Dance Of The Reed Flutes" by me, Tammy Joynson, with 3 other females. Dance Of The Reed Flutes Backed up by Jessica Lewis on the flute. Tammy Joynson, Shira Roth Ruby Biggle & Miss Piggy dresses up like ballerinas dacing. They dance around on the stage & the audiience cheers. Balcony Waldorf: Bravo! Encore! Genius! Statler: Loved It! Encore! What A Genius! Backstage Daffy Duck doesn't understand, He keeps riding the motorcycle around in circles backstage. Kermit holds up the STOP sign. Daffy stops his motorcycle. Kermit asks Daffy Duck that he wants to try again for his motorcycle act Stage Curtain Kermit announces for the second time for this evening Daffy Duck will attempt his motorcycle jump off of the stage, into the box up there landing safely between 2 elderly gentlemen Statler: We're not afraid, we know Daffy! Waldorf: If at first you don't succeed fail, fail again! (They Chuckle) Daffy Duck revs up behind the curtains as Kermit introduces his act one more. The curtains barely have a chance to open when Daffy Duck zoom through them, crashing into the box. Daffy Duck: That wasn't so easy, wasn't it? Statler & Waldorf faint Daffy Duck: Hey, I think that motorcycle ride through the whole show was so exciting. Oh Yeah!!!!!!!!!! Onstage Tammy Joynson runs into Spencer Liff at the local discotheque & invites him to the dance. Spencer Liff tap dances at the disco. The Purple Disco Patron AM takes a picture of Spencer Liff tap dancing at the disco. Tammy Joynson performs her closing number "Last Dance". As she sings her disco dance number, she takes her sober gown off. appears in a bare-shouldered dress as an aggressuve go-go dancer, she dances with Spencer Liff around the dance floor, until Michelle Montoya, Christian Buenaventura & the other Disco AMs join in. Stage Curtain Kermit thanks Tammy Joynson for being on the show & Tammy Joynson enjoyed it very much. She shows Kermit the motorcycle picture & it looked pretty nice of it that Daffy Duck keeps riding the bicycle around the whole show. Kermit closes the show. Closing Theme Up in the balcony, Daffy Duck's bike teeters on the edge of the box Waldorf: You know, this show's on our roll Statler: So's the motorbike Motorcycle falls out of the box, whistling as it crashes through the below. Daffy Duck laughs to the elderly men's dismay. Category:Super Show Episode Guide